


We Could Do Something Together

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Mostly Gen, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Saren stares at the human Commander.





	We Could Do Something Together

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this [prompt](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=5592126#cmt5592126) at the three sentence ficathon on dreamwidth.

Saren stares the silent Commander watching him.

"Where am I? Why have I been brought here?"

Shepard tilted her head slightly at the question before she leaned over to kiss him hard on the mouth.

"You are here because I wished it, Saren. The semantics don't matter." 

"Shepard. What have you done now?" Saren growled, his mouth left tingling in her wake.

"Nothing that concerns your knowing, Saren," Shepard grins toothily. "I've realized now that it was foolish to kill you before. I think that you and I can do something good for this damned galaxy with the Reapers. "


End file.
